The Crescent Clan and The Volturi
by VampireMania101
Summary: What if the leader of a special coven stops the execution of Irina and stops all out war? I know I suck at summaries but bear with me. One shot


The Crescent Coven and The Volturi (Twilight FanFic)

Rating: T

Pairings: N/A

Summary:

What if there was a coven of vampire-werewolf who stops the war instead of Alice, Jasper and Nahuel? What if Irina didn't die? I know I suck at summaries but please just try reading this. One-Shot

Disclaimer:

I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I only own Hailey and the Crescent coven as well as the story.

I watched from a safe distance as the Volturi and the Olympic coven along with their allies and Renesmee advanced on each other.

Edward then stepped forward and Aro read his thoughts.

"She is such a strange creature." Aro commented and he smiled creepily. "I want to meet her."

Edward slowly turned around and nodded at Bella, Bella held onto Renesmee and they walked forward.

Aro wanted to read Renesmee's thoughts but instead, Renesmee touched his cheek.

"Magnifico." Aro murmured and then he laughed and turned around.

"Looks like we don't have to fight after all. This wonderful child is a half-mortal half-immortal." Aro said and Caius frowned.

"Irina shall be punished for the lies she told us." Caius said.

"You're right. Bring her forward." Aro said and two guards brought her forward.

'This shall start war.' Caius thought, you see I had the power to absorb other vampire's power within a mile radius.

Edward, Bella and Renesmee went back to their own group of witnesses and Irina said, "I shall accept any punishment."

"No!" Kate yelled as Irina's head was about to be ripped off, it was then that I started to interfere.

"Stop this nonsense! Caius only wants war." I said with authority.

"How dare you address the Volturi like that! Who are you even?" Caius growled.

"I am Hailey Crescent, the first vampire-werewolf hybrid." I said.

"May I?" Aro said and he held out a hand, I nodded and lowered my shield.

He read my thoughts, staring into my crimson eyes the whole time.

He dropped my hand and gasped, "It is true but how? Our venom is supposedly poisonous to you."

"That, I cannot answer."

"She is dangerous to our kind." Caius said, evil glinting in his eyes.

"I am not, I've lived for more than a century but I didn't tell humans the truth." I said calmly.

"Can you shift for us?" Aro asked interested.

I sighed and backed away, I then shifted into a large honey coloured wolf and growled upon instinct but stopped myself and then I shifted back.

I had shifted without tearing my clothes because I was used to it.

"Amazing. I do hope you would put it into good use."

"You're suggesting I join the Guard?" I asked raising an eyebrow then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Aro asked.

"I'm not one of you and never will be. Did I not mention that I am a leader of a coven of hybrids like myself?" I said smirking.

"Where are they?"

I whistled lightly and five people stepped out of the forest, two females and three males.

"You can create hybrids?" Caius asked and I shrugged.

Zayne, my mate, a six foot two brunette man stepped beside me and pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear, "Why have you interfered, my love?"

"War would have started if I didn't. You know how much I hate it." I said and he nodded.

"For what reason have you called us, Lei?" Gina asked.

"To introduce you to Aro, the leader of the Volturi and because they would have taken me if I hadn't." I said.

"Interesting. Can you tell me your names?" Aro said and I nodded.

"The brunette man beside me is my mate, Zayne, the redhead is Gina with her mate, Dean, Dean is my younger brother. The blonde is Fran and she is with her mate, Carlos, Zayne's older brother." I said.

"Will you let go of our sister now?" Tanya said.

"It was an innocent mistake, please do forgive her." Carlisle said.

"I agree with him, it was unintentional." I said.

"I will forgive her on one condition..." Aro said and I looked at him, confused. "You and your coven shall join the Guard."

"Zayne, Gina, Dean, Fran and Carlos, are you alright with that?" I asked.

"Anything for you, Mistress." Fran said.

"Fine with me." Gina said.

"How can I say no to you?" Zayne said.

"Argh... I'll do it." Carlos said.

"Are you sure about this, Lei?" Dean said and I nodded. "I shall support you in anyway I can."

"Release her." Aro said and Irina nodded at me and flitted to the other side.

"I apologize deeply for the confrontation." Aro said and signalled for the Guard to leave.

"Such pride..." Aro muttered before following after us.

I held hands with Zayne as we ran and he said, "I love you."

"I love you more." I said, smiling at him and we continued to run to the airport to ride the jet to Volterra.

THE END

A/N:

Hailey: Huh. That's the end?

Me: Yup.

Hailey: *glare at me* What kind of author are you?!

Me: *smirk* A FanFiction Author

Hailey: I want more.

The Crescent Coven: Yeah! We want more.

Me: *scurry off*

So... uh... Guys, if you want more from the Crescent coven or to continue the story, just post your reviews telling me to do so. Thanks for reading anyway, I appreciate it.

~ VM101~


End file.
